Et je t'aime encore
by Sanctuary-x-Lotus
Summary: "Je suis désolée… mais je n'arrive pas à tomber amoureuse. Il vaut mieux que nous arrêtions là, je ne veux pas faire semblant de t'aimer et te faire souffrir inutilement. Tu ne mérites pas ça. "


J'ai écrit ce court OS sous le coup des sentiments. Je sais que cela pourra vous paraître désordonné ou bordélique... mais je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens d'exprimer ce que je voulais faire passer dans cet OS.

Pairing: Nami x Robin ; Sanji x ?

* * *

**Et je t'aime encore.**

Je les observe tout deux. Ils vont bien ensembles. Je le pense vraiment. Je n'essaie pas de me convaincre que_ « nous »_ c'est fini. Je le pense. Sanji est un homme dragueur, rapidement en appétit devant une belle jeune femme... mais il est fidèle, il ne fera aucun mal à Nami, je le sais parfaitement. Et elle… elle sera heureuse dans ses bras d'homme qui la serre actuellement sous mes yeux emplis de tristesse et de jalousie.

Ils ne s'embrassent pas devant moi, je sais que c'est pour me ménager et ne pas me faire souffrir d'avantage. Sont-ils sots? Le simple fait de les voir tout deux ensembles, blottis dans les bras de l'autre me pourfend le cœur avec ardeur... Et un goût amer s'épanouit au sein de ma gorge trop sèche à mon goût. Je ne dois pas être si dure. Nami sera heureuse –tout du moins je l'espère sincèrement, car elle le mérite-.

Mes mots et mes pensées sont confuses, ce n'est pas très claire pour moi. Ce doit être ça la douleur de se faire arracher par une tierce personne… un être cher que l'on tentait d'aimer.

C'est si douloureux, j'en pleure chaque nuit. Le _Sunny_ est le seul témoin de ma détresse nocturne, et la mer la seule qui me console par ses lents et doux remous lorsque les larmes coulent à flots sur mes joues. Chaque nuit c'est la même rengaine: Lorsque la lumière ne passe plus par les volets de ma petite chambre, je reste immobile quelques instants avant qu'elles ne s'écoulent d'elles-mêmes de mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais connu sensation plus douloureuse, car là où ma mère et tout mon peuple sont morts… j'avais assez de maturité pour comprendre que je ne pourrais plus les revoir et qu'ils ne pourraient plus souffrir. Cependant, là, Nami est en vie. Et la voir avec le cuistot me fait prendre conscience que c'est avec un autre qu'elle échange caresses et baisers.

Mais je ne dois pas y penser. Pour le moment je les observe tout deux enlacés, paisibles.

Nami se tourne alors vers moi, me souriant.

Non ne me regarde pas comme ça par pitié ! Ne me lance pas ton regard angélique et à demi-désolée Nami! Cela me fait plus souffrir encore que le plus perforant des coups de poignards au cœur. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là je t'en supplie!

Je détourne le regard pour engager la discussion avec Chopper. Il faut que je pense à autre chose. Il est plein de vie, si jeune encore. Son air ravi d'avoir réussi à préparer un nouveau médicament me fait doucement sourire… Quelle petite boule de poile adorable. Lui aussi mérite d'être heureux.

Parfois je te lance quelques regards discrets, et je ne reste pas longtemps l'air ancrée sur vous deux qui vous susurrez des mots doux à l'oreille, ou toi qui rit à une plaisanterie que Sanji à dû faire. Nous sommes sur le même navire tout les trois… Je me fais une raison, quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais échapper à cette torture.

Quelle souffrance insoutenable ! Nami j'ai beau tenter de ne plus te regarder, tenter de ne plus faire attention à ce sentiment étrange et tout nouveau qui a envahi mon corps depuis quelques mois, tenter de trouver autre femme à ta hauteur, je n'y puis rien. La douleur refuse de s'effacer.

Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux d'aimer maman ? J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

_**"- Je suis désolée Robin… mais je n'arrive pas à tomber amoureuse. Il vaut mieux que nous arrêtions là, je ne veux pas faire semblant de t'aimer et te faire souffrir inutilement. Tu ne mérites pas ça."**_

Je ne souhaitais pas non plus te faire souffrir Nami. Alors j'ai simplement répondu que je comprenais, que je ne t'en voulais pas, et que je souhaitais que nous restions amies. Tant que tu ne me chassais pas de ta vie je pensais être satisfaite. Je pensais si mal...

* * *

Tout cela n'avait été qu'un essai après tout… non ? Ni toi, ni moi n'avions eu de relation avec une femme auparavant. Toi tu me disais simplement que les hommes t'avaient dégoûtée, et moi j'étais certaine de ne pas pouvoir aimer un homme –sans avoir jamais aimer auparavant-. Alors pour nous cette expérience était comme un test de laboratoire. Ce n'était rien de plus et pourtant je suis tombée amoureuse. Enfin, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, la navigatrice de l'équipage du _« Chapeau de Paille »._

Nous ne nous sommes embrassés qu'une longue semaine après avoir commencé ce test. Ce fut étrange… mais doux pour moi. J'ai quelque peu été gênée, j'avais peur d'avoir été une quiche pour embrasser, mais tu m'as rassuré d'un de tes grands sourires que j'affectionnais –et que je maudis à présent-.

Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment touchées pendant ces 6 mois où nous fûmes ensembles, nous nous sommes contentées de caresses et de baisers. Cela me convenait. Cette forme d'amour là était parfaite pour moi. Visiblement… pour toi ce n'était pas suffisant.

Notre test s'est achevé depuis…. 1… 2 semaines maintenant et tu as déjà retrouvé quelqu'un : Sanji. Bizarrement cela ne m'étonne pas. Au contraire, je m'y attendais presque.

Lorsque Brook et Franky m'ont appris que vous étiez ensembles… Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer… mais quelque chose en moi c'est définitivement brisé. Un homme…. Tu étais partie… pour te mettre avec un homme… toi qui me disais qu'ils t'avaient dégoûtée à jamais. Je t'en ai voulu au début, vraiment.

Puis la colère s'est transformée en culpabilité… J'ai finis par me demander si c'est moi qui t'avais dégoûté des femmes. N'étais-je pas assez entreprenante ? Ou trop collante ? Pas assez… « Complète » pour te satisfaire ? Étais-je trop timide, pas assez possessive ? Toutes ces questions hantèrent mon esprit de longues heures, de longues minutes, d'infinis secondes. Et encore maintenant lorsque je vous vois tout deux main dans la main… je me questionne.

_Est-ce ma faute ?_

* * *

Aujourd'hui je suis fatiguée, mes yeux sont sans doute cernés, et je peine à les garder ouverts tant mes pleurs m'ont épuisée. Je ne te tiens pas responsable de mes pleurs… ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu préfères les hommes à moi.

Je ne peux pas rivaliser contre eux. Jamais je ne le pourrais. Je me suis fais une raison.

* * *

Dans un de mes livres que j'ai étudié enfant, je me souviens avoir lu la chose suivante :

_« Les femmes naissent incomplètes, et ce sont les hommes qui leur apporte cette complémentarité qu'elles recherchent une fois l'acte sexuel en cours, une fois qu'elles sont remplies de la présence de l'homme en elles : elles sont complètes. » _

C'est pour ça, que je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec les hommes et Sanji. Certes, si encore j'avais accepté d'avoir des rapports sexuels… j'aurais pu utiliser des « jouets » pour te combler, cependant je ne voulais pas. Je voulais simplement un amour platonique, s'arrêtant aux petites caresses.

Sanji pourra te donner cette complémentarité que tu recherches, tout comme cet homme qui t'a répugnée auparavant. Moi je ne pourrais pas t'offrir cela, alors comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir d'aller voir un homme ?

* * *

Nami je t'aime ! Et mes sentiments sont si contradictoires te concernant : Je veux ton bien, mais j'aimerais tant que ton bien soit auprès de moi. Je rêverais qu'un jour tu te diriges vers moi et que tu m'embrasses en me demandant si tu peux revenir dans mon cœur.

Quelle égoïste je fais…

Nami je t'aime tant ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit sur toi que mon amour se projette telle une ombre à la naissance du soleil.

Je suis si confuse Nami ! Ma pensée est désorganisée ! Je ne sais plus dans quel ordre je dois réfléchir… dans quel ordre je dois placer mes sentiments. Je suis si confuse d'aimer.

* * *

Cet après-midi nous nous sommes arrêtés sur une petite île possédant une épaisse forêt. Il faisait beau alors les garçons n'ont pas hésité à se mettre en maillot de bain pour aller se baigner, ou pour jouer sur la plage.

Moi je reste sur le pont du bateau, à lire paisiblement, un verre de limonade à mes côtés. Écoutant d'une oreille distraite les discussions.

**- Où sont passés Sanji et Nami ? -demanda innocemment Chopper.**

**- Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient se promener un peu en forêt.** –répondit Luffy. **Hé ! Usopp on a dit pas de projectile ! **

Je replonge dans ma lecture, car je sais très bien pourquoi vous vous isolez. Ma présence vous empêche de vous embrasser, de vous câliner vraiment… alors vous en profitez, quoi de plus normal pour un cou… Je n'arrive même pas à penser que vous en êtes un de couple.

Je referme doucement mon livre, soudainement abattue. Une image précise en tête : Sanji embrassant tes lèvres, caressant ton corps.

Cette nuit fut la dernière où je laissai mes sentiments me faire souffrir avec acharnement.

* * *

Trois semaines ont passés. Je ne pleure plus la nuit. Mais je suis devenue quelque peu amer envers vous deux. Surtout envers toi… ma rousse lorsque tu m'approches ou me parles. Je ne contrôle pas cela, je le fais sans le vouloir. Tout cela part tout seul d'entre mes lèvres si souvent serrées.

La colère serait-elle revenue ? Qu'en sais-je ? Je n'ai jamais été douée avec les sentiments. Je ne sais que jouer… Mais maintenant c'est fini Nami. Tu m'as obligé à me découvrir, à baisser les armes devant toi. Je ne peux plus jouer… et j'ai perdue la capacité à être enjouée lorsque je vous vois tout deux.

_Nami je t'aime encore. Pitié ne m'en veux…. Je ne me contrôle pas._

_Nami je t'aime encore. Tu entends ? Tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre –un homme qui plus est-…_

_Et je t'aime encore._


End file.
